


Makeup

by bubblyArtisan



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Minor Suffering Game Arc spoilers, Taako has self image problems, These boys deserve to be giggly and happy forever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyArtisan/pseuds/bubblyArtisan
Summary: Kravitz spends the night for the first time and Taako is hiding something from him.





	Makeup

Ever since Kravitz could remember Taako, he had immaculate makeup. Sure, he kind of felt like it was a little more caked on than before after their trip to Wonderland, but Kravitz didn't mind. He liked Taako's makeup- he always found it nice to see what kind of new style he had tried out (and absolutely succeeded in.) He wasn't all too surprised when he found out that Taako did it with magic one day after he was complaining about having to do it manually to save spell slots that day.

☆

"It looks just as lovely as it does any other day," Kravits tried to reason.

"Thanks, but I knew that, sugar cube. It isn't the quality that bothers me, it's the amount of time I wasted this morning! This took me like, a half an hour," Taako whined. 

Kravitz then offered, "why didn't you just go without makeup today?"

Taako gasped like he'd been insulted and said, "Kravvy baby, I'm absolutely hideous under all this! I... had to give up my natural beauty as a sacrifice in Wonderland... it was really horrible. I have to mask it and maintain my former charm with cosmetics." 

"I really doubt that you look nearly as awful as you say you do, but whatever. If it makes you happy, then I really couldn't care less what you do. Just as long as I can still kiss you," Kravitz said with a small smile, punctuating his sentence with a quick kiss. 

"You absolute sap," Taako giggled, "get your cute butt back to the Astral plane before I drag it back to bed and end up late to training...again." He winked and sauntered off.

☆

Naturally, after that day, Kravitz found himself incredibly curious about Taako's natural appearance. Well, as natural as it could be from having been magically altered by two excessively fabulous liches. 

He didn't press, sans a few occasions when Taako seemed particularly obsessive over his appearance.

☆

"What do you even look like under all that makeup? You can't possibly look as bad as you claim to. Plus, I doubt I'd ever see you as anything but adorable," Kravitz promised.

"Oh shush, you big gay sap," replied Taako, "you'll be lucky if you never get to see my boring, ugly face with no makeup. I'll bet you'd drop my utterly normal ass the second you did."

"That's not true, and I'm honestly a little bit hurt that you would call me so shallow," Kravits said, but he knew Taako wasn't being serious.

"Sorry, babe. Maybe you're not that shallow, but I know I would be if I got so spoiled by such a perfect appearance. Not that you aren't perfect yourself, because hoo boy. You are a sigt even when you're a skeleton. Now, can we please get out of the rain? My umbra staff ironically makes for a very mediocre umbrella and I didn't seal this shit this morning," Taako rambled, pointing to the nearest dome the two of them could take refuge from the storm inside.

☆

Kravitz and Taako had been together for weeks, if not months. Kravitz never paid much attention to the time in the first place, and time sort of melded together when he was with Taako.

That being said, he didn't feel uncomfortable when Taako offered that Kravitz stay the night. Of course, worrying about walking home in the dark wasn't a problem and Kravitz didn't have to wake up exhausted (he didn't have to sleep to begin with) but Taako had had a bad day and really seemed to need some company to keep his spirits up. Who better to lift spirits than the guy who takes them to the afterlife? 

Kravitz was more than happy to oblige, anyway. Time spent with Taako was time very well spent. Plus, he couldn't help but enjoy watching Taako meditate. Taako also didn't really need sleep like other creatures did, but he found that it was highly beneficial and always insisted on getting at least four hours of "beauty sleep" each night. He felt almost a little creepy, but when Taako dozed off while they were together he always sat and admired how peaceful he looked for just a few minutes before he woke him up or left. 

That being said, Kravitz quite happily settled down next to Taako on the bed. His body temperature had increased as he sat so close to Taako's warm body under the numerous thick blankets. He finally felt at that point that he might be able to shift a bit closer, something more akin to cuddling. 

Taako sighed in his sleep, curling up closer into Kravitz's chest. He almost felt like his heart beat at that motion, so pure and vulnerable... Completely unlike the conscious Taako. Kravitz felt himself drifting off after a while, his head bobbing gently as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Kravitz luckily woke up earlier than Taako, and got to look at him for a while longer. He admired his long eyelashes, the way they cast subtle shadows over his high cheekbones in the sunlight. The two had curled even further around each other in their sleep, and Kravitz quietly thanked his inability for appendages to fall asleep for the sake of the arm tucked snugly under Taako's side. 

Kravitz smiled fondly as he watched those eyelashes flutter open as Taako woke up, humming a soft, "good morning, Taako." Taako grumbled incoherently and buried his scrunched up face further into Kravitz's chest.

"Hey there, handsome," Taako greeted, his voice slow and rough with sleep, "you better not be a morning person or I'm never doing this with you again."

Kravitz laughed and replied, "well, I can't really be an anything person when exhaustion doesn't really happen. Or sleep, usually. But I will say it is rather nice to fall asleep looking at you."

For some reason, saying that made Taako bolt up and swear loudly. He quickly got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. He slapped his hands over his face and groaned, resting his forehead dejectedly against the reflection. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to Kravitz, who looked incredibly concerned.

"What is it? What happened?" Kravitz asked his eyes wide.

"My makeup spell wore off overnight because I totally forgot to recast it. Now you've seen my ugly mug," Taako grumbled, "I'm sure you'll never see me as quite the same ever again." 

Kravitz shook his head and promised, "Taako. I didn't even notice. I was too busy being in love with you." Taako threw him a sly smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"You're the worst, Kravvy," Taako announced, then added quietly, "and I love you too." He still waved a hand over his face and replaced the immaculate makeup on his face. 

"You really are beautiful no matter what," Kravitz murmured, and Taako gently whacked him in the arm as he slipped out of the bathroom. 

"Shut up, you sap," Taako huffed, "what do you want for breakfast, hot stuff?" He headed out towards the sinfully unused kitchenette and began pulling out supplies for some really banger pancakes. 

♡

Kravitz wore something a little more casual than usual to go see Taako. He didn't have on his usual three-piece, but instead just a nice deep purple button down with the sleeves rolled up and some plain black slacks. He headed through the planar tear to Taako's house.

"Hello, Taako," Kravitz greeted, "You look perfect, as usual."  
"Looking good yourself! You ready for our picnic?" Taako asked, grinning toothily. He had invited Kravitz along with him to enjoy the temporarily generated park at the moonbase, something Lucrecia decided to make just to help her employees take a load off when they had the time off. Carey and Killian had planned on meeting them there, and so they gathered up some snacks and headed out as quickly as they could.

Carey grinned and waved when she finally saw the two of them, and gave Taako a quick, friendly hug.

"Hey, you two," Killian greeted. 

When she got a closer look at the two of them, "Taako! I think this is the first time I think I've ever seen you without makeup on. What's the occasion?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I just decided not to do it today. I felt lazy this morning. Why, do I look bad?" Taako's tone was casual, but Kravitz knew that he was incredibly nervous about the whole thing. He wondered if what he had told him a few weeks ago began to make him think.

"Taako, you look fantastic," Kravitz promised, "to be honest, I hadn't really registered that you didn't have any on- I was distracted by everything else about you."

"That is," Carey laughed, "so gay. So gay, and so cute. Killian, why don't you ever say stuff like that to me?" She looked at Killian, batting her eyes at her wife in a way that was clear that she was joking.

Killian rolled her eyes fondly and reminded Carey, "I do. Regularly. You don't need any makeup to be the most beautiful creature in any plane. But you were just fishing for compliments, weren't you." Carey giggled, smooching Killian on the nose and shrugging.

"Yeah. I just might have been. What are you gonna do about it?" Carey challenged, sticking her forked tongue out at Killian, who promptly grabbed her and began mercilessly tickling her.

Kravitz watched all of this, enjoying watching the two of them flipping around on the ground like they had just fallen in love that day and not years ago. It was absolutely adorable, and pretty hilarious.

"Isn't this sweet, Taako? I'm glad you decided to make this a double date," Kravitz said, but when he turned to look at Taako, he wasn't looking at the girls wrestling on the ground. He was looking at Kravitz, smiling just a little bit in a way that was completely genuine.

"Taako," Kravitz said with an embarrassed laugh, "what's that look for?"

"You know exactly what this look is for, hombre. You make me feel like the most beautiful elf in the world. Even when I'm not anymore. What the hell did I do to deserve a man like you?" Taako said softly, wrapping his arms around Kravitz lovingly.

"I don't know, I guess I can't help it. I mean everything I say. I love your made up face, of course. I appreciate your passion and how much effort you put into all of your looks. But you are no less beautiful without it. And I most definitely don't love you any more or less with or without it," Kravitz promised. Taako made a noise like he was about to cry or something, and then he tackled Kravitz like Killian had done to Carey a few minutes prior. Instead of attacking him with tickles, however, he attacked him with kisses.

"Kravitz, my boy, my sappy boy, you want to make me cry in public?!" Taako scolded, "at least I won't have to worry about smudging my mascara!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed fic on this site and it's this shmoopy gay bullshit. Why am i entirely unsurprised?
> 
> Please dont be shy about contacting me, I don't know anybody up to date in TAZ and I'm dying to talk about my sweet sweet lesbians on the moon.  
> Instagram: @pigeon.shit  
> Twitter: @gayheartthrob  
> I am warning you tho its more reliable to contact me via instagram cos I hardly use twitter tbh  
> I can start if it means I make TAZ friends tho


End file.
